outercosmosfandomcom-20200215-history
Aaron Springer
Aaron Springer is a playable character from Spelunk. Background Born and raised in the city of Cavemouth, Aaron Springer is no stranger to the cultures of Cavers or surface-goers. Though orphaned at a young age and subjected to his fair share of hardships, Aaron is most famous among his community for his unbeatable and positive attitude. Known best for working the kitchens of Cavemouth serving up warm soups and warmer smiles, Aaron is regarded as one of the brightest souls in all the Cave, bringing uplifting optimism to an otherwise dreary locale. His personal outlooks are that kindness begets kindness, cruelty is most often defeated by compassion, and crankiness is most easily thwarted by a tasty meal. For these reasons, Aaron signs up to brave the depths of the Cave and rescue the Goddess from the coils of the Serpent. While inexperienced in traversing the deep and in combat, Aaron makes up for it in attitude and personality, both of which can be valuable tools in winning over the rugged and harsh denizens of the Cave. Aaron's diplomatic skills manifest amid the Party, where he can easily befriend fellow party members and even encourage them to befriend one another more quickly. His role as a "team mascot" allows Aaron to serve as a glue that can hold together any group, no matter the enmity between members. Stats * STR: * FRT: * AGI: * INT: * WIS: * PER: * CHA: * CUN: * APR: * LCK: * WGT: Lightweight Abilities # Caver Cooking '''- Aaron can cook and prepare a variety of traditional Caver dishes for him and his party members to eat. # '''Mull Cooking - Aaron can cook and prepare a variety of traditional Mull dishes for him and his party members to eat. # Soup Chef - Aaron is especially adept at cooking various soups and stews, giving all soup foods he cooks extra effects. # Extroverted - Aaron thrives in social settings, and gains bonus experience from Socialization. # Charming Smile - Aaron's friendly demeanor gives him a bonus to his APR checks. # Contagious Laughter - During Socialization, Aaron's laughs are very likely to induce laughter in his partner. # Very Polite - Aaron's courteous behavior gives him a bonus to Flattery and Etiquette attempts. # Genuine - Aaron is able to be transparently honest, giving him bonuses to Flattery attempts but reducing the success chance of his Lies. # Trustworthy - Aaron is quick to warm up to his party members, increasing the rate he advances his relationships with them. # Very Unthreatening - Aaron has difficulty inspiring any kind of fear in his foes, severely reducing his ability to Intimidate his partner during Socialization, but also reducing his chances of being attacked if his partner turns violent. # Free Sample - Aaron offers a sample of his cooking to his partner during Socialization, greatly improving their Mood. # Pep Talk - Aaron gives a word of encouragement to his party, increasing their morale both during combat and in the overworld. # Light Eater - Aaron is not a heavy eater, and accumulates hunger more slowly. # Arachnophobia - Aaron has a crippling fear of spiders, and may become wracked with Fear when interacting with spiders or spider-like enemies. # Smack - Aaron lightly whacks an enemy with his ladle, dealing light blunt damage. # Cast-Iron Cover - Aaron uses his pot as makeshift cover, giving him a chance to block the next attack against him. # Chef - Aaron is a masterful cook, and can craft Banquets by combining cooked food. Banquets are fed to the entire party, restoring stats and providing positive status affects. # Peaceful Intervention - Aaron can immediately halt any combat his party is engaged in and enter Socialization with an enemy. # Animal Whisperer - Aaron has an innate ability to sympathize with animals, and can engage in Socialization with them. # Culinary Culmination - Aaron may on occasion create a Masterpiece, an exceptional improvement to any crafted item, when cooking. Relationships # [[Jamie Aquera|'Jamie Aquera']] - # [[Smitt Jederiah|'Smitt Jederiah']] - # [[Morris Miggs|'Morris Miggs']] - # [[Patty Drawsen|'Patty Drawsen']] - # [[Dayna Carlyle|'Dayna Carlyle']] - # [[Shellba Drawsen|'Shellba Drawsen']] - # Category:Spelunk Category:Characters Category:Spelunk Characters